zombidlefandomcom-20200223-history
Forge
The Forge is one of the three crafting tabs in the Arcane laboratory. It allows you to combine 3 items together into a single new item. It is necessary to have the Evil 3D Printer to enter the Forge. Single Recipe Items Three items can be combined in any order so as to a create new item. If the combination of items is wrong, the result will be Rubbish. The following list includes recipes for Shards, Arcane items, Unique items, Miscellaneous items and Rubbish. / / taps before bob wakes up |component1 = Magic Ring |component2 = Plague in a Bottle |component3 = Squid's Teddy Bear |time = 1m }} / / to total DPS per white orb |component1 = Death Chalice |component2 = Death Chalice |component3 = Magic Ring |time = 1h }} / / skull's value |component1 = Power Potion |component2 = Plague in a Bottle |component3 = Power Axe |time = 1h }} / / to all DPS when Bob sleeps |component1 = Power Axe |component2 = Power Axe |component3 = Power Axe |time = 1h }} / / seconds to boss battle |component1 = Necro Sword |component2 = Necro Sword |component3 = Necro Sword |time = 1h }} Ghost Recipes To collect ghosts it is necessary to get the Spectral Vacuum by finishing Challenge 451-500 in the Malgar Realm. Up to 20 ghosts can be held in a player's inventory at any one time, however this cap can be raised by obtaining , and . One needs 34 = 81 Villager Ghosts to get one Ectoplasm Prism. Monster Items Recipes Monster items can only be forged from other monster items and Villager Ghosts. Each monster item has its own ID: The following table shows three possible combinations. The ID obtained from formulas above is the ID of forged item. If the obtained ID is greater than 9 then subtract 9 from it until it's value within range 1-9. Crafting Times Result Rarity and Tier The table below shows the rarity values that item might have. The sum of those values is the new item rarity value. The following table shows the minimum needed values for particular rarity/tier. Using Ghosts as crafting ingredient Ghosts have a rarity value of 6 and they do not change the monster ID. It isn't possible to reach a rarity value of 38 with them to create a item. Notes * More recipes may be added to the game in the future (According to KojakTSL, these are all the recipes... for now). * The bonus of three items is lost as soon as the CRAFT button is clicked, though the numbers may not be updated immediately. * Items that can be only acquired in Forge have Arcane rarity (except for Special Event Items and A Bad Seed). * Items that have different stats depending on the ingredients' rarity don't have Arcane rarity. * There are only 2 items that take 1 minute to craft - A Bad Seed and Rubbish. * You can't craft more than one splinter/shard at the same time. * You can't create rubbish from unique items. Tips * When crafting Arcane items, always use the lowest rarity items, since the result is going to be the same. * When crafting miscellaneous items, its more efficient to use 1 'R'are item and 2 'C'ommon items, because the result is based on the highest rarity of the ingredients. Example: R Power Axe + C Power Axe + C Power Axe = R Power Potion See also * A thread by IceWeaselX on Kongregate's forum. Category:Forge Category:Hell Category:Arcane Laboratory Category:Items